My girl
by jesseeeeeeee
Summary: The Glee Project fic; Dellie Dani Shay&Nellie Veitenheimer Four years together and Nellie is ready to spend the rest of her life with Dani.


HI GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE. I was at band camp and stuff plus writers block but here's this!

Nellie and Dani had been seeing each other for almost 4 years and it was _perfect_. Their four year anniversary was coming up and Nellie was so ready to spend the rest of her life with Dani. Nellie had always been an indecisive person; never knowing what she liked or what she wanted but if she one thing she would never be surer of was her undeniable love for Dani Shay.

She had the most amazing night planned, she was taking Dani to the very first restaurant that they help hands publically in; which may not seem 'big' but it was a milestone not only for Nellie herself but for them together. She had almost everything planned except how she would ask and a ring. She didn't want to be cliché or boring. She wanted to surprise Dani, really 'woo' her.

"_I could put it in the dessert" _Nellie brought her hand to her mouth to chew on her finger nails as she continued to argue with herself, when she heard it. Dani's favorite song was "My Girl" she was always singing it around the house. Nellie formed a perfect idea while she watched Dani aimlessly walk around the house singing.

"You're adorable when you do that, y'kno?" Nellie giggled as she stared at Dani

"Do what?"

"Just sing" Nellie smiled "It's just really cute"

Dani made her way to Nellie; pulling her chin up so their lips could connect "Your face"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Dani just laughed kissing her girlfriend again

"You're horrible at insults" Nellie got up kissing Dani one more time before exiting the room.

Nellie went to go finish her anniversary plans to make sure everything was perfect; the last thing she had to get was…a ring.

Another huge mountain to climb; How was she supposed to pick a ring? She knew that Dani wouldn't want something flashy; Dani liked clean and simple when it came to appearance. Two hours and several jewelry stores later Nellie found the perfect ring; wrapping up the end of preparations. Now all she had to do was actually 'pop the big question'.

The big night had come, Dani decided to do up breakfast and they laid around watching old movies and reminiscing until the time had forced them to get up and ready for their dinner reservations. Nellie was a nervous wreck

"You can do it" She took a deep breath in "You can do it"

"Calling Nellie Veitenheimer" Dani yelled from the door

"I'll meet you in the car, just go on" Nellie started checking her coat and made a quick text to make sure everything would be right

"No! Just hurry" Dani called back

"Fine" Nellie sighed, grabbing her purse as she exited into the kitchen "What's the ru- wow." Nellie stopped in her tracks "You clean up nicely Shay" She grinned making her way to Dani giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Dani put out her arm for Nellie to hold onto "If I may escort you, Ms. Veitenheimer?"

Nellie laughed as she crossed her arms through Dani's "The honors all mine"

The couple left and walked to the restaurant that was only down the street and had a lovely dinner. When they finished they started to walk home, Dani tried taking the usual way home but Nellie stopped her

"I have a new way home and it's nice out" Nellie linked their fingers so Dani couldn't object no matter what

"Okay" Dani laughed "So what's this magical way home?"

"It's a surprise" Nellie started forward

"Ohhh a surprise? Well I can't turn that down, now can I?"

Nellie laughed not really answering, they reached a little park that was perfect for walking through at night, they were about halfway down a walkway when Dani heard guitar playing

"Nells…Do you hear that?"

"Maybe" Nellie grinned stopping and facing Dani "it's a surprise" Nellie leaned in gently kissing Dani as Nellie's best friend Charlie came into view playing a familiar tune; Nellie pulled away and started singing

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.__  
__When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.__  
__I guess you'd say__  
__what can make me feel this way?__  
__My girl (my girl, my girl)__  
__Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)." _Nellie got closer to Dani as Charlie continued the song in the background

"It's been four years" Nellie was now facing Dani; standing right in front of her "Four years I've called you mine and I don't know about you but they've been the best four years of my life. I love you Dani"

"I love you too Nellie" Dani smiled as she got lost in Nellie's vibrant brown eyes

Nellie continued "I love calling you mine, you're my girl" She laughed as she looked over at Charlie who was still quietly playing the song

"So I was wondering" Nellie backed away "If you would do me an honor" She was now down on one knee ring out "Dani Shay, would you be my girl for the rest of our lives?"

Dani laughed with tears in her eyes as she gently pulled Nellie up, their lips crashed together; they basked in each other's presence.

"I would love to be your girl" Dani smiled as she picked Nellie up, spinning them both around; lips meeting again.

The night was perfect. Perfect start, Perfect middle, and definitely a perfect ending._  
_


End file.
